After Party
by James Meclould
Summary: After seeing each others Halloween costume. Korra and Asami decide to have the after party a little early. early Halloween story. i suck at summary's. please R&R. Not a smut i think.


**A/N Hello everyone my name is James Meclould. And this is my first Korra/** Asami **fanfic. I want to warn everyone a head of time my grammar is carp it sucks and it will always suck.**

 **Any way I know what some may be think. James it's not even Halloween it's not even October. So why are you posting a Halloween fanfic. Because I wanted to and because I properly won't have time in October to wright it.**

 **Now that we got that out of the way let's get started. I don't own the legend of Korra or anything.**

After Party

Asami sighed heavily she was walking to the main room of her house. In her bathrobe to see who was at her door. She was taking a quick shower to get ready for the Halloween party that would be held in a couple hours. 'Why did I send all the staff home early' she asked herself.

Finally getting to the fount door. Opening the door, expecting it to be her girlfriend Korra. But instead a Kyoshi Warriors stood in front of her.

"Can I help you" Asami asked. Wounding why a Kyoshi Warriors would be here.

"You don't recognize me, Asami I'm hurt, that my girlfriend doesn't know me". The Kyoshi warrior said, with a pout.

Asami eyes widened "Korra is that you" she asked now blushing form embarrassment

Korra laughed, "Yes it's me, I not surprised that you didn't recognized me. I didn't recognized myself in the mirror". "So how do I look" she said now posing for Asami.

"You look great did Pema help you". Asami asked giving her avatar the up down

Yes, she help with my face paint and my hair. But the head dress and kimono is form Kyoshi Island. I went there for a visit last mouth and they gave me one.

"Well like I said before you look great. You should wear make up more often". Asami felt a cold breeze and shivered. "You want to come in before I freeze" Asami said.

Korra laughed and walked in, not before giving Asami a kiss on the cheek. "So where is everyone, I expected one your staff to open the door not my extreme hot girlfriend all wet".

Asami blushed slightly but the blush disappeared when she got an idea. "This is my costume for the party."

"Really" Korra said looking at Asami likes she was crazy

"I'm joking. Only you are allowed to see me all wet, hot and basically naked" Asami said. Then poking her girlfriend's nose.

Korra face light up bright enough to be seen though the white face paint. Despite the way Korra acts, she is very shy and it's easy to get her to blush. Which is just so adorable to see her girlfriend blushing? Grasping her girlfriend hand she walked her to the couth in the parlor. She pushed her girlfriend down on to the couch "Now sit here till I get back".

Korra pouted. Before she could speak, Asami stop her. "I want to surprise you with my costume. Now wait here and don't go upstairs, love". Asami gave Korra quick kiss that tasted like berries. Before heading up the stairs.

30 minutes later

Korra was tired of laying on the couch. Now she was practice fighting styles that she was thought by Suki when she was alive.

"Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long". Korra turned toward the staircase to see Asami slowly walking down the stairs. She was pale, wearing a red sleeveless dress that shown "some" cleavage. Korra heart beating faster as Asami got closer to her. Asami wrapped her arms around her. Now Korra could see her eyes. Instead of the beautiful green eyes, now were red lustful ones.

Korra was unable to speak her girlfriend appearance and whatever perform she was wearing was intoxicating. If she said anything it would sound like a baby talk for the first time.

"Naga got your tongue "Asami asked seductively in her ear? While giving her right ear a nimble. If possible Korra face grew redder. "Do you know what I am" she whispered in Korra ear?

Korra nodded. Unable to find her voice.

Asami was now playing with the young avatars hair. "I'm dressed as a mythical creature called a vampire. Do you know what a vampire is"?

Korra shook her head. Blushing heaver now that her girlfriend was, now tracing her fingers around her neck in a circular motion.

"It's a creature that drinks the blood of humans to live and stay young". She had to hold in a laugh at how fluster Korra has become. It's just made Korra all so adorable.

"Do you want to know how vampires drink the blood of humans" Asami asks. Still playing with Korra neck.

Korra nodded. Know wounding what her girlfriend was up to.

Asami smiled and slowing went to Korra neck. And bit Korra neck. Korra yelp in surprise but soon was moaning. Asami knew Korra had a sensitive neck and was now taking advantage of that. Korra arms had tightened around her. When Asami started sucking on the place she just bit.

Asami was driving her crazy tonight. With biting and sucking on her heck. With dressing so sexily. She didn't know how much more she could take it. Her heart beating so fast it hurt.

Before backing form Korra neck she kissed the now red area of skin. Getting one last moan form her girlfriend. "That's how vampires drink human bloo-, "KORRA" she shouted suddenly when the avatar picking her up bridal style and dropping her on the couch in the parlor and stranding her. Now it was her time to blush. "Korra what are you doing"?

Not answering, Korra kissed Asami with a heated kiss. Korra lips were crushing hers to the point it was painful. This was pay back and she knew it. Which she would gladly accept.

Korra pulled back from the kiss, both of them breathing heavily. The clock in parlor rung 7 Times. "Korra we need t"- she was interrupted by Korra lips. This kiss was more passionate than the last. When Korra pulled back from the kiss. Asami was dizzy and forgot where she was for a second.

"Bako, Molin to them we meet minute 30 need" is what came out of Asami mouth. Once the two separated from the kiss.

"Well Mako and Bolin are going have to wait. How do you feel about having the after party, a little early love" Korra purred into Asami ear.

Before Asami could answer Korra was already kissing her again. Korra was nibbling her bottom lip. Rubbing her tongue against Asami lips. Pushing her tongue into her mouth. Asami wrapped her arm around Korra, pulling her close so her legs could wrapped around her as well.

As the kisses become more heated and passionate. With hers and Korra clothes all offer the floor. They realized they wouldn't be going to the party this year. Not that they were complaining. This was going to be one Halloween to remember.

 **A/N**

 **So what did you guys and gals think. I know it's not the best but it can't be the worst right, right. Help me out here. Any way when I first wrote this story they actually went to the party and Korra was dress as Tenzin. I changed the story because I thought it would be weird for** Asami **to kiss Korra dressed as Tenzin and the second reason I don't want this to be a humor fanfic. Korra would be acting like Tenzin.**


End file.
